


All We Have Left Of Them

by Nightelfbane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Morning breath is terrible, Sewing, sombra pls brush teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Sombra asks McCree to repair something precious.





	All We Have Left Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, please point them out so I can correct them.
> 
> This fic is set a little before "Sombra Hacks Two Hearts And One Arm".

Sombra woke slowly, violet eyes flickering open in the dark.

Something was wrong. 

There was no danger. She knew that much. She was in her and Jesse McCree's shared room, and he was sleeping peacefully next to her, on his side facing away. If there was a threat, he would be awake. 

She sat up slowly, trying to figure out what woke her. The room was dim but familiar; they had been sharing quarters for almost a month now. There were no strange noises. The temperature was fine. She couldn't remember any dreams. Her eyes roamed around the room until they fell on the old, worn, brown teddy bear at her side.

White stuffing spilled out of a gaping wound in its side. Its black button eyes stared mournfully at the ceiling as it laid between her and McCree. Sombra's heart clenched. She must have shifted in her sleep and torn it open.

"Vaquero."

Jesse didn't move.

She reached over and shoved at his shoulder. "Vaquero! Wake up, Jesse."

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Whassa matter?" He mumbled. His eyes blinked open and he looked at her.

Sombra suddenly felt shy, a decidedly unfamiliar feeling for her. Neither of them had said a word about the stuffed teddy when she had started taking it to their bed, for which she was grateful. She didn't want him to think her childish, which was how she already felt after waking him up in the middle of the night.

"I, uhh...my bear tore."

"I...what?"

She held up her teddy. "I see you sew up your serape after missions all the time. I was hoping you could do the same for my bear."

Jesse glanced at the holographic clock on his nightstand and groaned. He flopped back into bed. "Couldn't this have waited until morning, Sombra?"

"Well...technically it  _is_ morning..."

He sighed. It was clear she wasn't going to let this go. He got out of bed, grabbed yesterday's pants, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself. "Give me a minute."

He emerged from the bathroom with his pants on, still looking half asleep. Sombra had put on his shirt and moved to the table, setting her teddy bear onto it. The sight of her wearing his red button down put a warm feeling in Jesse's chest as he walked across the room to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and took out a tin of Danish butter cookies.

"Cookies?" Sombra asked. "What are those f- oh." Jesse had placed the tin on the table and opened it, revealing his sewing supplies stashed within. 

He sat down on the other side of the small table. He withdrew a needle and thread from the tin and got to work on the teddy bear. "So. Why is this bear so important to you?"

Sombra didn't remember much of her childhood before the Omnic Crisis. But she remembered a warm fireplace in the winter, snuggled up in her mother's lap with her teddy bear clutched in her arms. She remembered her mother singing to her as they gazed at the dancing flames. She remembered frost coating the windows of their home as her father tucked her into bed with her teddy, kissing her forehead and wishing her sweet dreams. 

"Darlin'?"

Sombra returns to the present and realizes there's a tear crawling down her cheek. She turns away and wipes it off. 

"It's nothing, vaquero."

"Hey." She hears him stand up and move to her. He crouches next to her and wraps his arms around her.

"...My parents gave him to me. It's all I have left of them. I can't remember their faces...just this."

"I think I understand." Jesse stands up and moves across the room. Sombra looks up and sees him pick up his hat from the hook next to the door. "This was my father's."

Like her teddy bear, Jesse's hat was brown and worn. She had only ever seen him without it in bed. "I wondered why you always wore it."

"Pa forgot it on the hat rack the morning before he died. I've had it ever since. Like you said, it's all I have left of him." He set it down on the table next to Sombra's half-repaired teddy, staring at it with faraway eyes, remembering his father.

This time it was Sombra's turn to wrap her arms around Jesse, whispering in his ear in Spanish.

Jesse chuckled and said, "Don't know what you just said, darlin', but it makes me feel a whole lot better." He picked up the needle and thread and got to work again.

Sombra watched closely as his strong, metal and sun-browned hands moved back and forth over her teddy, closing the tear in its side. Under Jesse's skilled attentions, the teddy bear became whole again.

"And there he is," he said, finishing the final stitch with a flourish. He pushed the teddy towards Sombra and began packing his sewing supplies back into the cookie tin. Sombra inspected her teddy's new scar, smiling all the while.

Jesse yawned. "Now let's go back to bed, darlin'." He stood up to put his sewing supplies back in his desk but was intercepted by Sombra. She pressed herself against him, throwing the tin back onto the table.

"But not necessarily back to sleep, right, vaquero?"

Jesse smiled as he grabbed her hips, bringing his face down for a kiss. They fell back into bed as Sombra's teddy rested on the table, leaning against Jesse's hat.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMBRA HAS A FUCKING TEDDY BEAR IN HER APARTMENT ON CASTILLO AND IT'S THE BEST FUCKING THING EVER
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
